dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball YTK
(This story takes place in a different timeline) Kuriza Saga The Earth is now, thanks to our heroes is once again peaceful, Many of our heros have mastered new techniques. Tien, in his intense training, has finally mastered the Kaio-ken, and invented the new move, continuous Tri-Beam. Goku had become by far the strongest of the group of heroes and had invented the Super Kamehameha Bomb, a decent sized Spirit Bomb Goku threw and then combined with his Kamehameha. Vegeta had trained the hardest of the Z warriors and his new Crimson Galick Gun was unstoppable. Besides this, not many new techniques have been created. Tien felt his power could become higher somehow, but he did not know how to unlock his inner power he has trained 10x harder than any human possibly could. But inside he knew he could become stronger. Crimson Galick Gun look out Tien On Kami`s lookout it was a calm quiet day Vegeta was training Tien and Piccolo were training and Goku was training in the other world. Vegeta then says *Hey three eyes, let's have a little one on one. Hmph! I won`t even have to go Super Saiyan.* Tien just floats down from his meditation and says *Sure this should be interesting Vegeta I`ve wanted to face you for a long time* Vegeta and Tien just look at each other and both warriors disappear. Second by second both warriors reappear and disappear in an instant. Then they both appear in the center of kami`s lookout. Tien is the only one throwing punches, but he couldn`t seem to land one hit on Vegeta who then lazily smacks Tien backwards. Tien now furious with how easily he is getting beaten. *Ugh he`s not even trying. I can`t lose this easily!* Tien then fires his Continuous Tri-Beam, a the regular Tri-Beam combined with extreme rapid fire. After the smoke clears Vegeta is standing there completely uninjured and starts laughing. *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that the best you got?! You're pathetic!* Vegeta then rushes at Tien ready to end the fight right before he throws the first punch he hears Tien yell KAIO-KEN! and then gets blown back by a montage of punches then he gets kicked of Kami`s lookout. Then Tien`s Kaio-ken wears off. Vegeta, a little angry about that last combo, floats up above Kami`s lookout and fires his new finisher Crimson Galick Gun at the three-eyed warrior. Tien then fires his Tri-Beam at Vegeta`s attack, but this time, it wasn`t enough. Tien lost the energy beam struggle and thus, the fight. *Hmph! Stupid earthling, thinking he was any match for the prince of all Saiyans*. The Journey Begins Tien after his match with Vegeta in his base form realizes he needs to become stronger. Then he remembers about Gohan and how he became stronger after meeting Elder Kai and decides to go there to unlock the rest of his power Yamcha,Vegeta,Krillin,and Goku agree to join him then they all grab Goku and use Instant Transmission to get to Kai`s planet Meet the Mystics They then arrive on the planet of the Kai`s immediately greeted by Kibito Kai. *Haha hello friends what are you doing here on the kai`s planet* Yo says Goku We all camee here to get our power unlocked by the Elder. Is he around? Why yes responded Kibito He`s over here follow me. The Z warriors went over to the Elder Kai. Heh heh IT`S GOKU how are you! Were doing great! Hey we were wondering if you could unlock our inner power like you did with Gohan? Goku asked hopefully. Heh heh sure anything for an old friend! Great! said Goku Thank you very much said Tien ALRIGHT shouted Yamcha. Tien was first to have his power unlocked the 24 hours it took went very fast for him. afterwords he felt amazing *What unspeakable power!!!!* Tien proclaimed next was Krillin, then Yamcha, then Goku. just as the Elder was about to start Vegeta`s turn he felt something... something HORRIBLE! he felt 2 very evil powers on namek and faster and faster he kept feeling namekians being killed this power was framiliar but he couldn`t tell where he sensed it before. he sent everyone exept Vegeta to Namek. Vegeta wanted to go but the Elder said it would be more helpful if he waited and became mystic then they would have a better chance. The Z warriors were just about to leave when all of a sudden the Elder stopped them. Wait take this before you go the Elder then handed them one pair of potara earings. Frieza?!?!?!?!?! Be prepared Yamcha Goku,Krillin,Yam cha, and Tien all went to namek feeling confident they could beat anything with there new powers! Then they all split up and searched the planet Yamcha had been searching the most gruesome part of the planet dead namekians lied everywhere then Yamcha sensed a HUGE power unlike any other he had sensed. Then he heard an evil cackle Hahahhahahaha! Then Yamcha turned around and saw something that looked like Frieza confidently Yamcha said *What happened cone head how`d you get so tiny frieza, well i hate to rain on your parade but im 30x stronger than you are* Fool he shouted back I am frieza`s son...... KURIZA!!! Well i don`t care who you are you don`t scare me! Yamcha ran at Kuriza WOLF FANG FIST! right when Yamcha was about to strike Kuriza flew up in the air so high Yamcha lost sight of him. Why don`t you come down here and fight like a man screamed Yamcha. then Yamcha turned around and Kuriza was right there! Kuriza ruthlessly blasted Yamcha in the face. Yamcha flew back and landed on a hard rock he didn`t have enough strength to get up. Kuriza slowly walked to Yamcha and said poor pathetic earthling do you know who your dealing with. Then Kuriza stomped on his ribs. all Yamcha could do is scream and watch. then Kuriza picked Yamcha up by the collar. and blasted him through the heart. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! what did you expect would happen when you challenged me the mighty Kuriza enjoy death fool! Yamcha!!! Goku`s new power Goku now wandering for hours wondered if anybody found anything. He could sense everyone's power except for Yamcha`s. Goku was curious whether he was hiding his power or if he needed help so he went in the direction Yamcha was searching. He became more and more furious because the farther he went the more namekians were dead. he also became very worried about his friend Yamcha. Then Goku stopped and saw Yamcha lying dead. Goku was ENRAGED! Then he sensed another power a horrible power it was right around him. Then Kuriza swooped out. Haha I see you found your trash of a friend Kuriza said. Goku didn`t even speak. He powered up his Ultimate form from Elder kai. and said to Kuriza. your dead. Goku VS. Kuriza Goku now in his ultimate form charged at Kuriza full force and nailed the monster with a horrible combo of punches and kicks. Goku then charged a Kamehameha but this was different his energy was soul black. KA ME HA ME HA!!!!!! Kuriza was blasted back miles. Kuriza then ran back and tried to hit goku but couldn`t land one punch. Then Kuriza aimed one punch directly at his face Goku then grabbed his fist threw him backwards and blasted Kuriza. Kuriza then hit the ground with extreme force he slowly got up *Noone defeats me I AM KURIZA!!!!!* Goku once again charged at Kuriza with a relentless amount of punches and kicks. Then he suddenly stopped and pulled his fist back and scream THIS IS FOR YAMCHA AND ALL THE OTHER INNOCENT THINGS YOUV`E KILLED! and punched Kuriza in the gut. Kuriza then leaped back in much pain and started laughing. haha you think you`d learn after fight Frieza and Cooler that our race is full of surprises! Kuriza then started to transform into this form that looked much like Friezas final form. Goku didn't say a word he was tired of this race hurting and killing others the transformation didn't even phase him. make your move Goku said. Kuriza started blasting rapidly every blast just missed Goku then Kuriza finally hit him then Goku started slowing down and Kuriza kept hitting him. Goku grew weaker as the blasts kept hitting him and the weaker he was the more he got hit. Goku then stopped trying to dodge charged an Ultimate kamehameha and knocked Kuriza out of the sky. both warriors then ran at each other and both punched each other in the face at the same time. Ugh stupid monkey you will pay dearly for this!!!!! then Kuriza went to charge one of his ultimate attacks the death ball! Waiting......... Meanwhile Vegeta is still waiting for his power to be unlocked by the Elder Kai. UGH! lets finish up I`m not gonna sit here and lets Kakarot have all the fun are we almost finished?! Calm down Vegeta, I`m almost done said Elder Kai. Well HURRY! I CAN`T STAND THIS!! Responded Vegeta. CALM DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU BRAT IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN RESPECT YOUR ELDERS! Ugh whatever just keep going ugly i wont let kakarot finish off another one of Frieza family members this ones mine! Then they both sat Quietly for a while and waited. There done your power is unlocked! said the Elder. Good it`s about time now how do I get to namek i can`t teleport like Kakarot. I`ll take you said kibito kai! and then Vegeta was taken to Namek. Goku`s Fight Vegeta was now on Namek but couldn`t find Goku, and Goku needed help ASAP Kuriza`s death ball came zooming at Goku it was impossible to dodge. Goku got hit by the Giant ball of energy and barely survived it. Goku never one to quit tried his best to go SSJ and manged to pull it off for a few moments. Kuriza and Goku were mostly even but Kuriza had the upper hand due to Goku being so injured. Goku`s energy was dropping rapidly but he had to keep fighting. Finally Tien and Krillin had sensed Goku and headed that direction. they didn`t know how to help Goku even with there new power they were still no match for Kuriza. They needed to help Goku or else he would be killed then Tien had remembered to potara earrings that the Elder had given him. So Tien told Krillin about the earrings. Are you sure you want to do this Krillin. The truth is i don`t what will 18 think about this?!?! But we have to help Goku. Ok then LETS GO! Trillen The two earthlings had fused together and together they were ... TRILLEN! He was a very serious and quiet warrior. Trillen went over to Goku. Goku you need rest we`ll hold him off for a while so you can charge. ok sounds good but one question WHO ARE YOU? Tien and Krillin used the potora earings to create me. ok thank you for the break. Hmph no problem but we still don`t know how long we can hold him off so be ready Goku! Ok good luck. Trillen then starts to talk to Kuriza to waste some time. So why are you destroying this planet? hahahahahaha for what else stupid human the dragonballs of course!! let me guess you want immortality? haha yes i do! I`m sorry but I'm afraid i cant let that happen! Then I must kill you too! Kuriza then charged at Trillen. Trillen tried to blast Kuriza with his combined Kamehameha Beam, But it was easily deflected by Kuriza. NO WAY! screamed Trillen. Kuriza continued charging at Trillen and went head to head with a Relentless headbutt. then starting throwing crazy punches everywhere. Trillen tried to fight back but was simply not strong enough. Trillen knew the fight would end quickly if it kept going on this way so he did the only thing he could think of and powered up his Kaio-Ken. KAIO-KEN!! He ran at Kuriza and they were even for a few moments. But the Kaio-Ken didn`t last very long and Trillen grew even more tired Kuriza once again Ruthlessly teleporting everywhere and blasting Trillen. Trillen fell to his knees. Kuriza then teleported in front of Trillen got ready to finish him off with one last blast. and then Kuriza was kicked and flew back but nobody saw who kicked him? A Whole New Prince Then Vegeta appeared but he looked very different. His hair was dark Blue and so were his eyes. He was the Supreme Super sayain. Where are you hiding Kuriza! come out so I can kill you! Kuriza then appeared angered at Vegeta`s remarks. GRRRRRAAA! stupid monkey. I`ll destroy you! said Kuriza. Vegeta started laughing at Kuriza. Kuriza began to freak out! SHUT UP MONKEY! I`LL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS I AM THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR! Vegeta again started laughing and Kuriza. Kuriza, now insulted, ran at Vegeta with pure anger. He threw punches in every direction teleporting around Vegeta and becoming faster and faster. But still not one punch hit this unstoppable sayian. You're a fool if you think you can stop me! said Vegeta. GO TO HELL!!! responded Kuriza. Vegeta grabbed both of Kuriza`s wrists and kneed him in the stomach. then he threw him and blasted him over and over. They were all direct hits! Then Vegeta Disappears and Reappears right behind Kuriza kicks him in the air and blasts him out of the sky. Kuriza is BEYOND ANGRY!! DIE DIE DIE DIE!!! AAAAHHH!!! Kuriza charges another death ball and throws it at Vegeta. Vegeta has trouble and is struggling to hold it back but slowly he lifts it in the air and throws it back at Kuriza. IMPOSSIBLE!!!! the Death Ball hits Kuriza dead on! Kuriza is still alive but barely. He gets up and flashes an evil smile. I`m not finished yet you Dumb Prince! ANOTHER TRANSFORMATION!?!?!?! What are you talking about I`m obviously stronger than you your the dumb one! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! get ready for my last and final transformation! ANOTHER TRANSFORMATION said Vegeta!?!?!?! hahaha yup now ur dead! Kuriza then went to his Ultra 100% form. Kuriza then repeatedly fired multiple death beams. Vegeta got hit many times and got seriously injured. Kuriza then bounced at Vegeta knee first, And pounded Vegeta in the face with his knee. and then punched over and over again in the face. By this time Goku was finished healing and came over to help Vegeta they both were still not enough for Kuriza. Kuriza easilly handled both of them in the ultimate forms Vegeta said they needed to use the fusion dance that was the only way to win, But they never had one moment were Kuriza was`nt pummeling both of them. Then Trillen limped over to Kuriza and challenged him to give Goku and Vegeta there Chance. Kuriza teleported in front of Trillen crossed both of his arms and beat up Trillen with one foot Goku and Vegeta did the fusion dance and became Ultimate Gogeta! Gogeta ran over to Kuriza quick to save Trillen. But it was too late Trillen looked to be dead. Gogeta was mad and powered up to Ultimate SSJ Gogeta. Then Kuriza and Gogeta went at it faster than any other fight in the universe. namek was slowly being destroyed dues to the power of the fight. they were blasting,punching, kicking, teleporting, flying, running everywhere! The End of Kuriza Gogeta now ready to end the battle and the horrible Kuriza went to his Ultimate SSJ3 form. Kuriza wasn`t scared so he yelled Wow you got a new haircut so what who cares! Kuriza then went charging at Gogeta and by barely moving Gogeta punched right threw Kuriza`s chest. Kuriza froze in pain. Gogeta removed his fist, slowly walked backwards and then he charged a KA ME HA ME HA! to blow away the evil monster. With that all done Gogeta went to check on Trillen when he saw that he wasn`t Trillen anymore somehow Tien and Krillin Defused?! And they were both fine. But unfortunately Yamcha didn`t survive the wrath of Kuriza So they Gathered up the Namekian dragonballs wished for everything Kuriza destroyed to be alive and everything went back to normal!! Yamcha then came back to life and started to train again after getting defeated by Kuriza so easily. A New Journey =Tien and Gohan Saga= Once Kuriza was defeated the Z-Warriors returned to earth. Tien decided yo once again leave and focus on his training. Gohan decided to join Tien on his quest to become stronger. The two then decide there first training spot should be in the otherwolrd on King Kai`s planet. The two then decide to make it more interesting. Hey Tien, I bet I can get to king kai`s place faster than you. proclaimed Gohan. Your on said Tien. Then they both said ready... set... GO! Gohan and Tien both in there base forms Tien had a huge lead over the saiyan. Then Gohan decided to go SSJ and became even with Tien. They both were getting tired but both had a strong desire to win. Tien was almost embarrassed he was getting beaten by an 11 year old and then called for despite measures KAIO-KEN! Tien then had a huge lead over Gohan, But the lead and the kaio-ken didn`t last long. and Gohan ended up winning because Tien was so tired. Once they arrived on king kai`s planet they were ready to begin training. King Kai. was happy to see the two. He trained the warriors for a long time Tien became 10x stronger than he was before even Gohan had an insane power boost. Tien had also learned the Spirit Bomb, Gohan had no interest learning this move because he says you won`t have enough time to use it in battle. King Kai then told them both to come close to him so he could tell them a secret. King Kai told them how to escape Hell. Gohan said thank you but why do we need to know this? King Kai said to help you when you finish your training. What?!?! said Tien. King Kai then threw them both into hell confident they could survive. Gohan vs Frieza and Cell Tien and Gohan fell to Hell and decided they would split up to start there training. Right after the 2 split up Gohan ran into Cell and Frieza. Gohan knew he could easily win this fight. Cell and Frieza then yelled DIE! and they blasted him with death beam and special beam canon, both were deflected by Gohan. Gohan then went over to Frieza jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the neck. Cell then cut in and punched Gohan in the face. Gohan then powered up his SSJ form and tried to blast cell, But he evaded his attack. Cell and Frieza came charging at Gohan and Gohan could still hold his own. Gohan then blasted Frieza to the ground and began fighting with cell again. The two were going at it hard! Cell then hopped back and his energy shot up rapidly! Gohan powered up to his SSJ2 form. Cell charged another Solar Kamehameha! And Then fired it at Gohan. Gohan being much stronger than he was last time he faced Cell deflected the blast! WHAT IMPOSSIBLE YOU CAN`T JUST DEFLECT IT!!! Cell said. Gohan replied I`m done training with you i need to fight someone strong. HOW DARE YOU I`M A GOD!!he said. Gohan then disappeared and reapeared behind Cell. Gohan put an energy blast on Cell and it blasted Cell far away. That was too easy thought Gohan. Hiredugarn!!! Tien was now ready to find an opponent to fight when he suddenly heard a loud deathining sound and sensed an unbelievable power! He turned around and saw Hiredgarn. Tien Knew he was stronger than before but he would be no match for this beast! Hiredugarn then started blasting flames at Tien nearly getting him each time. Tien then tried to blast him with a Tri-Beam which had no effect on Hiredugarn. Then Gohan came and helped Tien just in time. They both started blasting Hiredugarn but couln`t hit him he kept disappearing. Gohan knew the only way he could win is if he went ssj3 like his father did. Gohan tryed to power up to this form but needed time, Tien then said I can get you your time but please hurry! Tien then went back to Hiredugarn, Come and get me he said!! Hiredugarn then swatted Tien around like a fly. Tien then flew way up and tried his new continuous Tri-Beam he had to fire in every direction and still didn`t manage to get one hit. He was quickly running out of energy and needed Gohan to hurry. CMON GOHAN PLEASE! I`m trying he said then he let out a huge scream and his hair became longer and longer and longer until finally he had done it. Gohan had become a SSJ3! Yes! said Tien. Gohan then charged his fastest at Hiredugarn and asked Tien to join him in his blast. They both powered up there Ultimate techniques fired at the monster and easily brought him down thinking that was the worst of it they dropped there guard and Gohan lost most of his power and went back to his base form. Then Gohan heard a voice it said *So you can become one too... your quite the talented young boy* Who said that!?!?! Bardock and Toma! The 2 were both tired and ready to go back but they were stopped by 2 more fighters in Hell. One more challenge stood in there way it was Bardock and Toma looking for a fight. Where do you 2 think your going beating up everyone here and leaving us behind hmph that's not very fair bardock snickered. You guys want a 2 on 2 fight? asked Toma. Gohan and Tien knowing there was no way out of this got ready to fight. Bardock then disappeared and reappeared in front of Tien and punched him across the face. Toma then tried to blast Tien but Tien recovred quick enough to deflect the blast. Then the 2 split up and went head on Bardock vs. Gohan and Tien vs Toma. The matches were very close and everyone seemed to be dead even with there other opponent. Tien vs. Toma Tien and Toma had been fighting for a while and both were very tired. Toma tryed to punch Tien. Tien dodged and sent a kick to the face. Toma then went behind Tien very fast and snuck a blast to hit him in the back. Tien then used his multi-form technique to beat Toma to a pulp. Toma was losing the advantage and it kept growing stronger for Tien. Toma tried to sneak another blast but it was easily dodged by Tien. Tien then blasted Toma with a small Tri-Beam. Which took him down instantly. Toma got up slowly and again charged at Tien refusing to quit! I WON`T BE DEAFETED IM A SAIYAN!!!!!!!! The two exchanged hard blows all over nonstop punching and kicking! Toma then became tired again and his energy was dropping FAST! Tien then rapidly punched Toma sending him backwards. Toma got up once again and decided he had to do something to win this fight. Toma flew up high so Tien couldn`t get him. he charged a full moon as sneaky as possible threw it up, Then Tien noticed what was going on so he leaped up as fast as possible and before Toma could get a good look at the moon he was hit. SOLAR FLARE! yelled Tien right before Toma was about to look at the moon. Tien then grabbed Toma by the legs spun him many times and threw him with flaming speed to the ground. Toma fell gut first and could barely move but all he had to do was roll over to see the moon and he did! He barely managed to turn over Tien tryed to blast him and had a direct hit! then the dust started to clear and there it was A GREAT APE! The ape got up and grabbed Tien he slowly squished him breaking his bones one by one. Tien realizing there was no way out of this powered up the kaio-ken. Kaio-Ken! he shouted flew out of his hands and then used a ton of energy to sent one hard hit to the jaw!!!! Toma was furious Grrrrrrrr AAAARGH!!!!! Toma then clapped his hands in an attemped to easily killl Tien. Tien had to once again power up his Kaio-Ken just to survive. he spread his arms out and stopped Toma`s hands from squishing him. He then decided to turn things up. Kaio-Ken x2!!!!!! He knocked both hands away and fired a Tri-Beam at Toma and had a direct hit! The ape studdered and fell to his knees. Tien seeing one more chance to strike while the Kaio-Ken lasted sent a furious montage of blasts at the ape. The ape got up slowly but surely. He created a HUGE ball of energy and threw it full speed at Tien. Tien decided to go even further and try Kaio-Ken X20!! He without trying deflected the blast and sent it right back at Toma. Tien had way over estimated the Kaio-Ken X20 and collapsed his body was so weak it was insane. Toma was deafeted but now Tien was to weak to help Gohan. Bardock!!!!!! ... Category:TienShinhan88 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nonsense Category:Canon Dispute